1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling display, and a program for controlling display, and is suitable for application, for example, to an information processing apparatus implementing a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows a plurality of operators to perform operations simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
A GUI is currently implemented on many of information processing apparatuses. In actuality, such information processing apparatuses are each designed to make, for example, a pointer, which moves on the screen in accordance with an operation performed by an operator, be displayed and allow an icon displayed on the screen to be selected when an arbitrary position on the screen is selected with this pointer.
Moreover, as a pointing device for moving the pointer on the screen, a mouse and a touch pad are commonly used; however, a controller that moves the pointer by detecting motion of the controller in space with a motion sensor has also been proposed. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-157919.
Many of such information processing apparatuses are designed on the supposition that one screen is operated by one operator.
On the other hand, some of information processing apparatuses such as game machines are designed on the supposition that one screen is operated by a plurality of operators. From now on, such information processing apparatuses are expected to increase.
In actuality, such information apparatuses are designed to make pointers, each of which is allocated to a corresponding one of the operators, be displayed on one screen, and allow each operator to operate his/her pointer and specify an arbitrary location on the screen.